Interrogation
by Zoo-Liker
Summary: While on a Mission, IQ and her team gets overwhelmed and she finds herself at the mercy of a certain defender


Reviews:

enlargedCheeseBlock: yeah, yours is really nice too!

Guest: Thanks a lot, I will finish this chapter and get right to the next one.

derrin Errow: yeah I was really surprised too, but I decided to change her age because it would not have fit with the whole domination thing if Caviera was younger than IQ.

Monika "IQ" Weiss was sent to Ria de Janeiro, Brasil, to defuse a bomb in the Favelas. If it detonated, hundreds, if not thousands would die. She was the only operators send from the GSG-9. "Thermite", "Montagne", "Thatcher" and "Fuze" were sent too. Intel suggested that five opposing Operators protected them. That was almost all they knew. They were able to narrow down the Bombs position to two houses but that was still much ground to cover so they slit up. Her and "Thatcher" were assigned together to counter most electronics. After a short, inconclusive search by drones, they finally approached on foot. After a few silent minutes IQ heard shots. They rushed to the source but they close quartered house disoriented her. Her and Thatcher gave up looking for the source and instead continued looking for the bombs. At some point, however, Thatcher walked into a Kapkan trap.

"Fucking traps...You should have seen it, shouldn't you?"

"Yes, but you were too fast! I could have warned you."

"Anyway, it's unimportant, let's get back to the mission."

"Oh, no way! you are staying here!"

"What? I have more experience! let me come with you"

"no way!" Monika simply got up and walked out and he did not even try to get up. She brought up her screen and scanned the surroundings and soon she found a cluster of electronics and decided to check it out. she slowly sneaked her way towards it. She was about to enter the room when she got hit in the back of her head hard. she immediately fell to the ground almost unconscious. she laid on her back and struggled to get up again.

"What do we have here? Germanies moça." Said a low, but very feminine voice.

IQ slowly reached for her holstered gun, but her kidnapper intervened.

"I would choose my next move very, very carefully."

In a second, the Woman had pinned her down with her legs and arms and a cold blade almost touching her neck.

"Unholster it and throw it away, slowly!"!

Monika reluctantly obeyed. she slowly grabbed her P12 and tossed it away.

"let's get down to business. Where is your Team?"

"like am going to tell you anything!"

Caveira was about to stab her with her knife when a male voice spoke through Caveira's Radio:

"I just finished off Thatcher, he was already injured. We are just missing one."

"I already found her"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, its that German Girl"

"Oh, this "IQ"?

"sim"

"Good, then finish her off. over"

Caveira turned her attention back to her prey.

"Poor 'Monika' "

"Wa- How do you know my name?"

"The same way, I know that you are the only living enemy. I was just told that someone killed Thatcher and he was the last one, except for you."

IQ couldn't believe it. her whole Team was dead?

"The problem is that you have nothing I would desire"

She brought the knife closer and closer to her neck but suddenly stopped.

unknowingly to IQ, Caveira started to examine her prey more closely. her nice Figure, her cute eyes and her overly tight jeans.

"On a second thought... I think there is something you might be able to give me...Wouldn't it be a pity if I never saw your face? Our intel said that your face is, quote, attractive."

The older woman kept pinning IQ down with her left arm and chained IQ's arms together with cable ties behind her back. when she was done she started taking off IQ's helmet with her right one and just a few seconds later both her helmet and her balaclava was off. IQ rolled on her back on instinct and Caveira was finally able to see the woman's adorable but angry looking face.

"You look too young, how old are you?" Caveira asked.

"I'm Twenty!"

"and they recruited you? anyway. Our intel is not complete, your face isn't the only part that is "attractive"." Caveira said very clearly staring at IQ's breasts.

"Was zur hölle? What are you looking at?"

"what? Don't you like it if I look at these?" Caveira hovered above IQ and laid her hands on her cute breasts.

"St-Stop that right now!" IQ pleaded.

"Stop talking!"

And Caveira achieved just that by gripping Monikas face with her right hand and shoving her lips right on Monika's. She struggled of course but both her face and arms were restrained, making it very hard.

"I'm sorry, cutie. I just couldn't control myself with those lips."

"W-What is that even supposed to mean?"

IQ said quite embarrassed and blushing. Caveira continued kissing IQ while she slowly unzipped IQ's Vest on the sides and threw it away, shortly breaking the kiss. Monika knew where this was probably going and continued to resist but she was still weaker. The kiss was very onesided, which irritated Taina.

"Come on, moça, there is no one that is watching, you don't have to hide that you want it..."

"That's not true!"

It really wasn't. Monika hated being used like that.

Tiana, however, continued force-kissing her and shoved her hands under Monika's shirt and put them on her side, caressing her lightly. She gasped to the sudden touch. This time, the kiss did not last as long and Caveira stopped just a few seconds later and she grabbed her knife instead.

"W-Wait! Don't!"

"Don't worry, I wouldn't kill you. I am having way too much fun."

Tiana put her blade under IQ's shirt and cut it open completely. She immediately began inspecting IQ's smooth belly and her cute, small breasts. She was wearing a sport-bra.

"god, you are pretty..."

Caveira jumped on IQ again, starting yet another make-out session, this time she even pushed her tongue in the younger woman's mouth. By now IQ felt her resistance lower every time Tiana did something new and it was obvious that she knew what she was doing. Caveira started to roam IQ's body with her hands once again. they travelled upwards on her back and stopped when she found what she was looking for. she quickly opened IQ's bra and threw it away. she kept kissing the younger woman but moved downwards with her mouth. She kissed her chin, then her throat and continued until she finally found her breasts. She did not solely kiss her nipples, instead, she moved around.

Even if she did not show it, it was really hard for IQ not to moan or show other signs of pleasure. She still hated the feeling of being used but she could not deny that it felt good. She was so distracted that she did not even notice when the older woman slowly slid her hands from her breasts, over her sides to the point right above her ass. she laid them flat on her back and finally slid then in her jeans and right in her panties. This, however, did not go unnoticed by IQ.

"Wait! Stop that right now!"

"Oh come on, bonitinha, you would not wear those tight jeans if you did not want people to look at it"

"Was?! That's not true!"

But Caveira was tired of listening so she shut her up, by strongly pinching IQ's ass.

"Let's get to the more interesting stuff..."

Caveira began too massage the other woman's ass but she was surprisingly tender and it did not hurt. for some reason though IQ could only feel one hand on her. she soon found out where Tiana's other hand was because she began to lightly touch Monika's flat belly.

"agh! that tickles!"

Caveria giggled lightly and said:

"are you trying to be that cute?"

she just touched her belly for a few seconds and instead began to move down very very slowly until her fingers finally reached the younger girls panties.

"Oh, Gott... You can't be serious! get your hands away fr-"

Caveria completely shoved her hand in her panties and began to lightly press on IQ's clit and she could not help but to shut up and moan slightly.

"That's more like it! It feels good doesn't it?"

"N-No! not at all!"

This displeased Tiana quite a bit so she upped her game. she began to tongue-kiss Monika while groping her breasts and rubbing her clit too. IQ still had her jeans on so Caveiras hand was very strongly pressed against Monika's clitoris.

She tried very hard not to moan and she was surprisingly successful, however, she could feel herself getting close and close to her orgasm by every second.

just half a minute later Tiana stopped caressing IQ's breasts and instead, she put her hand on her back and, yet again, moved it downwards. After that, she slid her hand into Monika's jeans again but this time, her hand was right above her asshole and not a second after she arrived she plunged her pointy finger in it.

IQ very obviously tried to resist but the stronger woman and the cable ties made it impossible. The pain in her rear was getting almost unendurable. She shortly broke the deep kiss.

"Please... just stop it!"

but Tiana reengaged the kiss and as a punishment, she began to shove the finger in deeper and deeper and pulled it out again. she began to repeat that to further increase the stimulation and it worked. Just another 10 seconds later IQ screamed into Taina's mouth and finally came. she sprayed her cum over the older woman's hand and in her already lightly drenched jeans.

Caveira slowed all her movements down and finally stopped altogether. she slowly pulled her hands from the younger woman's paints and instead wrapped them around IQ's neck in an almost loving way and continued to kiss her. But a few seconds later even that stopped and she broke it. she slowly moved her head away but kept her eyes shut for just a moment and let IQ catch her breath.

"You did good, moça. It wasn't that bad, was it?"

it took a few seconds until she had enough strength to answer.

"N-no...Why would you do that to me?"

"come on, Monika, just let me have some fun."

Caviera looked right past her and instead examined her hand.

"I wonder..."

She moved the hand she used to please IQ's clit from her shoulders to her own mouth and began to suck on them, tasting Monika's salty cum.

"igitt! you are disgusting!"

"Oh come on, you don't taste half bad. you should try some too."

"Forget it! I won't try my own cum!"

"Suit yourself!"

Tiana deliberately shoved her pointy finger in IQ's mouth, the other one though, the one she pushed in her ass. Tiana used her free hand keep Monika from resisting. sho moved her finger in her mouth but finally pulled it out.

"Y-You god damn bitch!"

said IQ.

Tiana was very angry but finally pleased. she hit Monika for the last time, and hard enough to knock her out cold.

Chapter 2


End file.
